Evil Within
by TheAnomally
Summary: The senshi are missing can the students of the new senshi Academy save them, and the earth before all is lost?
1. Last Days

Evil Within.

By The Anomally

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone associated with Bishoujo Sailor Moon manga or the animated series. I also do not own several of the characters named within these chapters. I hope you enjoy the tale.

Crystal Tokyo of the future is a glorious realm that once only dreams were made. The crystal kingdom was built with the holy love felt between the Neo King and Queen. It was a love so pure that it, many times in history, saved Earth. Now though, a force so evil and so depraved is coming, and the power of love may no stand a chance.

From with in the darkness dead eyes watch, a scream echoes in the inkiness, a shriek singing a song of pain. This realm blanketed in dim, knows only pain, and misery. Suddenly the screams die, and another life has been changed forever.

"You see my pet, it only hurt this time for mere moments" The sinister voice said condescendingly.

The speaker was a man, with two toned hair, and pale skin. Who would have been elegantly dressed, if it weren't for the blood splattering the front of his outfit. His yellow eyes gleamed with a hate filled cold fire. His eyes passed over different viewing orbs, each showed a different planet in the galaxy known as the Milky Way. He had been waiting, and plotting; now it was the time to bring his plan to fruition.

"Stand up and go to the planets and bring me back more pets, but wait for my signal first! Lord Rahu commanded.

A shadow moved in the darkness, in a blink the silhouette faded. Lord Rahu smiled, soon this time of peace would come to an end, and darkness would consume everyone. Soon everyone would bow down to him.

CRACK! The sound of a bat hitting a ball echoed out. Like a rocket a small white orb sailed up and away.

"Another grand slam." The coach muttered as once again his finest players were being shown up.

He threw down his had as the hitter of the homerun crossed home plate. He has personally chosen the team this spring, the finest student athletes. His face started to get all red as he grew angrier. In the bleachers, a small group cheered the batter. The batter's helmet hit the dirt, revealing long locks of blond hair. Stephanie Ark flashed a cunning smile, as she noticed the coach's reaction.

The pitcher kicked the dirt on the mound. "Hey Stephanie! Why don't you try at LEAST acting like a girl! Stupid dike!"

Stephanie turned in the direction where he stood, and flipped him off. The coach proceeded to swear out loud.

Stephanie Ark was 15 years old, and was a second year student at Juuban high School. She stood five feet, five inches tall with long flowing blonde hair, and green eyes. Despite these very feminine features, she acted very much like a tom boy. Stephanie had gone out for nearly all the sports clubs at the school, and she enjoyed showing the varsity boys up.

In the dug out on the bench Alexander Lee grabbed his little sister and hugged her head. She struggled as suddenly her eyes and ears where blocked; a worry tear appeared over Alex's forehead. He and his sister had arrived in Tokyo in the fall; right away they made their place. Alex had gone out for the kendo team, as well as some of the seasonal sports. Baseball try outs were his spring sport acquisition. Colleges enjoy seeing after school clubs and activities as well as good grades.

Alex Lee was 19 years old and a fourth year student at the High School. He had raven colored hair and light purple eyes. He stood six foot three inches and was a pretty smart guy. His little sister, Ai Lee, was five years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a spunky kid often seen with her brother.

Once the swearing and crude gesturing was over; Alex released Ai's head.

"Oniisan! Why'd you do that?" Ai said.

Alex smiled at her and lied. "I saw a bug on your head."

"A bug, that's the best you could come up with?" Ai accused.

Alex shrugged and stood up. "Yup."

Alex noted Ai lately was acting much older then her age. He wondered if her new friend Bane had anything to do with it. Bane was an OK kid, but the nine year olds attitude towards him was disturbing. Like the kid had no respect for adults no matter who they were. Perhaps it was her exposure to Stephanie that was making her into a smart-aleck, but in a good way.

"LEE you're on deck!" The coach shouted.

Alex stood up and grabbed his bat, he went to the batting circle and started to warm up. Stephanie passed by and slapped him a high five, she sat next to Ai and the two started to laugh.

In the bleachers most of the student body sat. They had been let out of class early to watch the team try outs. It was an exercise in school spirit. Students from all the grades sat in the sun cheering and talking amongst one another.

Sitting away from the crowds, was a small group of students, some of them were watching the game. Sitting close to one another was Elaine Sorano and Selene Naomi, they held hands as they watched Stephanie make a fool of herself. Elaine was 17 with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she was very cheerful. She straightened the bow tying back her hair, and laid her head on Selene's shoulder. Selene was 17 with long dark blue hair and yellow eyes; she was more serious of the duo. Both Elaine and Selene were beautiful and semi-popular, but they preferred the company of a few select friends. Sitting behind everyone but one level up, was Eilees Yamaha. Eilees was 19 with long braided pink hair, and light brown eyes. She was in the same class as Alex, but she was friends with Elaine, and Selene. In the next row down but facing up, was Gabriel. He was 15 with black hair and hazel brown eyes. Even though he was the youngest member of the group his dependability and personality attracted people to him. Sitting next to Gabriel was Artemis Luna; Artemis was 16 with long pink hair, and violet eyes. Artemis was a girl with a secret, but she was still friendly and out going. Nikita sat on the other side of Elaine, she was17 with brown hair with honey highlights, and hazel eyes.

This strange group of oddly matched friends had not met by chance, but instead they had met at the Cosmos Academy.

The Cosmos Academy was found on the planets of the Sol galaxy. The academy was the secret training school for the senshi; each annex on each planet taught a different style of fighting. Each Planetary Senshi taught each different class; on their former respective planets. The private school came about since new young senshi were being born despite the peace on Earth.

"Give it up already." Eilees mumbled about Stephanie's show boating.

Nikita nodded. "Yea that comment was totally out of line."

"Huh? No I was talking about Stephanie. I don't know what she trying to prove." Eilees said.

Artemis shook her head. "Oh come on she's not that bad."

"She's OK, it's sort of admirable to show up the guys, and its fun to watch too." Elaine said.

Selene sighed. "It was interesting a year ago, but now it's just old news."

Eilees did not like Stephanie, and she did not hide that fact.

"Don't look now but here comes a funeral procession!" The pitcher shouted.

The shout grabbed the attention of everyone in the bleachers. Everyone directed their eyes downwards at who was walking between the bleachers and the fence. It was Yasashii Shinzo and Shizuka Kokimiyoi one of them was part of the schools resident gothic group. Shizuka was 17, with black hair, and yellow eyes. She was quiet and intense to look out. Her hair was styled in a different way; the right side of her hair is cut at an angle heading down to her chin, and the rest of it is long to the middle of her back. Yasashii was 19 with dyed black hair, and light green eyes. She was dark and mysterious, but very artistically talented.

Ignoring the rude comments and snickers from the student body, the pair walked up to the fence near to where Alex was warming up.

"Hey professor, you got the notes from organic chemistry?" Shizuka asked gripping the chain link fence.

Alex nodded still swinging his bat. "Yes I have them. So where were you today?"

"I was busy." She said abruptly.

She said no more, her gaze fierce and penetrating.

"LEE you're up! Time for talk with your freakish girlfriends comes AFTER we're done here!" The coach bellowed.

Alex shot a frown at the coach. "Please apologize to the ladies, Coach."

"Lee I haven't got time for this, either hit the ball, or don't!" The coach snarled.

Alex took the bat off his shoulder and placed it in the dirt. "I won't until you say you are sorry to the ladies."

"Why would I do that? Why should I apologize to them? It's not my fault they want to walk around looking like death on a soda cracker." Coach said loudly.

Alex sighed ignorance was one thing he could not tolerate. "Either you apologize, or I won't bat."

"Big deal, so you don't bat, big whoop." Coach said.

Alex shrugged and grabbed his bat. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"What ever you got, it won't impress me." Coach said in a gruff voice.

Alex smiled slightly. "Excuse me ladies."

He went and stood on the right side of home plate. The pitcher smirked and nodded as the catcher signed different pitches.

"GO ONIISAN!" Ai yelled waving fans that she made.

The pitcher stepped on to the mound and wound up, he released a screaming pitch. It was low and inside. Alex made quick calculations in his head; he adjusted his stance and swung. There was a crack, as the ball was smacked. It flew like a rocket over the infield, outfield, and fence. With the same smirk on his lips, Alex switched sides and motioned for the pitcher to throw another. Once again the pitch was thrown, and once again it was knocked out of the ball park. With a slight shrug he left the batters box, and dropped his bat at the coach's feet.

Alex faced Shizuka and Yasashii again. "OK I'll get you the notes they are in my bag."

Back in the bleachers the girls giggled and swooned. Some of them liked Alex; he was an upperclassman, kind of cute, sensitive, and intelligent. Many of them though, treated the Youngman as an outcast, because of Ai. The rumor was that she was his child, which made him a black sheep. People tended to cling more to the rumor then the truth.

Miyakai Darkmoon, a third year student, had opted to spend this free time away from the activity of the late afternoon. She made her way to the ball field, she wanted to observe everyone. She did not much like the large crowds since many of the students felt she was stuck up. Miya was a tall elegant girl with long dark purple hair, and silvery blue eyes. As she neared the entrance to the ball park, she passed by a trio of people. None of them were students at the high school.

Acquera Nerezza was 19 with long dark blue hair; her gray bangs framed her face. She had navy blue eyes and olive skin. She had graduated from the high school last year. Kali Angel Sauda was also 19, and a graduate of the school. She had odd colored medium length hair; it was silver atop in a starry pattern that bled to purple then to black at the tips. The third girl with them was a junior high student. Her name was Takai; she had long white hair and red eyes.

Miya knew all their faces from the off world training academy, she did not associate with any of them personally. Once near the field she looked at the gathering of students, she recognized more faces from Cosmos. A hand shot up and waved at her, it was Gabriel, he gestured her to come over. Miya liked Gabriel, he was one of a few people she considered friends. She shook her head, declining the invite. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alexander and Ai Lee walking with Yasashii and Shizuka. She thought it was odd that three college students were hanging around the High School.

"Some people just can't let go of their pasts." She thought.

Lying on the roof of the school was one last student, Nyvia Glass, a 17 year old third year student. She had short light brown hair with red bangs that were longer. She had brown eyes with red flecks. She preferred to stay away from the other students right now, she was enjoying the sky above.

The baseball exhibition lasted about an hour longer, and then most of the class had to go and get ready for the spring festival. There would be a small carnival on the high school's campus as well as a dance in the gym, and as a treat there would be a battle of the bands. This was so that students could show off their talents. The gym was dressed up with colored paper, fresh flowers, and glitter. All the students from the schools in the district would be there.


	2. The Festival

(2) The Evening.

The carnival was a smash; there were many happy students both young and older. The high school students where in the gym mostly enjoying the dance. The carnival was held out on the football field, there was a stage where the talent show would take place. The night was clear and warm; the sky was dappled with bright twinkling stars, and tree boughs thick and pink with cherry blossoms swayed in the breeze.

At the dance, "Eien No Melody" played in the center of the dance floor was the most popular couple. Off to the side though, a couple danced they made the love in the song seem so real. It was Elaine and Selene who were making the most of the first slow song. Elaine was dressed in a slim fitting elegant gold dress, the thin straps tied like ribbons at her shoulders. Her long hair was styled in a french braided and tied off with a red bow. Selene wore a form fitting dark blue gown that had one strap that went over her right shoulder. Her hair was done up in a simple ponytail but tied off in a black ribbon. The two danced very close, their steps synchronized to the music's slow beat.

"I told you. I knew you would enjoy yourself." Elaine said softly.

Selene smiled. "I just needed the right motivation I guess."

Elaine rested her head on Selene's shoulder since they had to marry in secret there was no chance for them to have a reception. Elaine was envisioning this as their ceremonial dance as a married couple, she sighed audibly.

Selene nestled Elaine. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I was just imagining that this was out reception." Elaine replied.

Selene held her lover closer. "We'll have it one day, and a semi-big ceremony."

"Promise?" Elaine asked.

Selene nodded. "Of course, anything for you."

The song ended but the lovers were in their own little world of bliss.

"I don't need a ceremony, or that sort of glitter. I have you and that's all I need." Elaine said lifting her head off Selene's shoulder.

The two gazed into each other eyes; two sides of a different coin, but their love ran deep. The two brought their faces closer together until their lips softly touched. There were giggles and snide remarks in their direction from the other students. Selene and Elaine continue to kiss, and the cruel insults fell on deaf ears.

Eilees, and Artemis sighed as the pair of lovers kissed; both were dressed to the nines. Eilees was dressed in a light blue gown that or fitted at the top then flared out slightly to the floor. Artemis wore a light pink gown with spaghetti straps, the dress trailed to the floor. Both of them wore their hair done up expertly. They had danced earlier but the slow song had them retreat to the outer corners. The love they felt between Elaine and Selene was something only fairytales brought up. In a passing thought Artemis thought about Alexander Lee, she wondered where he was, and why he wasn't at the dance.

Nakita and Gabriel danced to the tune as well. They received some looks, but not as many as Selene and Elaine. Nakita wore a yellow gown with wide straps that form fitted around her bust and waist that fell to about her ankles. Gabriel wore a black sport coat with matching pants and a red button up shirt. His black hair was brushed neatly into place.

"Think we'll ever be in love like that?" Gabe asked Nakita?

Nakita shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, someday."

The two broke a part.

"What do you mean?" He asked a puppy dog look to his hazel eyes.

She shook her head unsure. "It's nothing just that I don't know".

They two looked unsurely at one another; they had been friends for a short while, but would they take that extra step? It was a question in time that would be answered.

Outside at the carnival the sounds of laughter and people having fun filled the night air. One voice chimed in above the joyful din.

"Stupid piece of junk; I call shenanigans! Shenanigans on your whole outfit, you hear me!" Stephanie shouted.

She had grown frustrated at not being able to hit the bell at the strength test. She tossed down the mallet and started shouting after her fifth try. Ai Lee was watching Stephanie rant and rave; at times she started to giggle. Bane shook his head and resumed the game he was involved in, popping balloons with a dart. Bane though Stephanie was a dork, then again he had little respect for adults all together.

Alex picked up the discarded mallet. "What's wrong? What is all the commotion?"

Ai pushed Alex over to the strength tester, and explained why Stephanie was so upset.

"Oniisan, Steph-chan is upset because she can't ring the bell." Ai said.

Alex nodded. "Is that all?"

He looked at the mallet and then looked at the contraption that was meant to test your strength. It was a simple set up, with a catapult lever type scheme. Alex shouldered the mallet and closely checked out the components. Finally, he brought the hammer down on the target; the bell sounded off at the metal peg hit it. The Carney handed him a stuffed monkey. Stephanie's face turned red and steam seemed to pour out of her ears.

"Lucky shot." She grumbled.

She took the mallet back from Alex, and hit the target. Once again the peg rose up to about halfway then fell again.

Alex handed the prize to Ai. "Try location over strength. It's not how hard you hit, but where you hit."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" She raged.

Alex shrugged and replied simply. "Figure it out for yourself"

Stephanie clutched the mallet handle tightly, her frustration level already at breaking point. She knew he would never tell her straight forward. She hated his learn for yourself attitude. Comically, Stephanie tackled and put Alex's leg in a figure four leg lock.

"OK spill, tell me!" Stephanie growled and leaned back.

The pressure increased and Alex cried out in pain, Ai pulled on Stephanie trying to get her off Alex. A worry tear appeared on Bane's head as he watched the trio.

He mumbled. "Baka."

By this time the first act of the talent contest took the stage, it was members of the drama club. In full costume they sang and danced a wonderful rendition of "Tsukini Kawatte Oshiokiyo", the crowds loved it because of the choreographed fight dance. It was popular because the youmas getting beaten by the Senshi trio were teachers. The next act was a junior high group playing songs from various bands; tunes from such bands as Hound Dog, Little by Little, and Yellow Generation. The acts to follow next where teen and pre-teen girls singing songs from J-pop idols such as Megumi, Hiroki Wada, and Komatsu Ayaka there was quite a crowd watching the show.

Gabriel and Nakita moved through the crowd of people, so they could see the stage better. They ended up bumping into Nyvia who had been watching the show since act one. In the back, Artemis and Eilees watched the show they danced along with the well known tunes. Last to show up among the crowds of festival goers was Miyakai, she showed up not because she was interested in seeing the fun but because of uneasiness she felt tonight. Those dark thoughts were pushed aside as she saw Stephanie torturing Alex on the midway.

The night flowed on as the festival started to wind down. Soon people started filing out of the gym, the dance had ended. There were only two more acts left to go at the talent show. As the gym fully emptied, a young girl dressed like a mouse was on stage tap dancing and singing; "Bai Bai tte Itta." When she finished everyone was present outside, not to see the last act but to get a good spot to watch the fireworks.

Selene and Elaine made their way away from the crowds, they headed towards the student gardens for some alone time.

After several minutes of dark stage, the spot light illuminated two pale forms stood in front of the curtain. The girls stood back to back; it was Takai facing the audience and behind her was Acquera. Takai wore an all back gown, with a lace up bodice. Her long hair was adorned on the sides by two black roses. Black satin ribbons entwined up her arms, and were tied into bows at her wrists and shoulders. Acquera wore a dark blue form fitting velvet dress, with slits running up the sides. The gown was adorned with black ribbons that laced up the bodice and the sides. Behind the curtain a drum beat and an enchanting melody started to play. The girls voices were ghostly melodic as they sang a strange song, as they chanted they turned around back to back, then slowly turned until they both faced the audience. The song introduction lasted about a minute and a half; the curtain then fluttered open revealing a band called The Cravens. The band was made up of Shizuka on lead guitar, Yasashii on bass guitar, Takai on guitar, Acquera on keyboard, and Kali on drums. Instantly, the air was filled with the booming noise of heavy metal music. The guitars roared, the bass pounded, the drums kept a rapid beat, and Takai added a haunting strain of tones. The music was commanding, demanding, and Yasashii's voice was dark and enthralling. Shizuka, Acquera, and Takai added the back up vocals.

Much of the crowd gathered did not care for the music, but they felt strangely captivated by it. A small group of fellow Goths and metal heads gathered in the front near the stage, this group had heard the band play in small clubs and gatherings. As the song wound down, the lights all around started to brighten until they where blinding. Then all at once all the lights in the area went out. The lights in the city went out as well, The Cravens continued to play. They seemed unaffected by the black out, unlike the crowd, the people started to mummer and worry.

Seconds before Tokyo went black, in space not too far beyond Earth a sinister being was at work. Far out, near Pluto the solitary princess Setsuna was taken first. A rainbow like aura emanated from the garnet orb, it shone brightly, the Time Stop. Her forbidden strength, the power to stop time was used. One by one the other princesses of the planets where swallowed up by this evil. When time was allowed to continue, Princess Pluto was dead, and Queen Serenity and her guardian Senshi were gone. Stage one had been completed.

A few minutes passed before the lights suddenly came back on; the band's song was finished, and they walked off the stage. The winners of the talent contest were announced; it was the drama club who took home the 1st place ribbon. The fireworks were spectacular; they lit up the night sky, and the momentary blackout was forgotten about. After much persuading, Stephanie finally released Alex and for the rest of the evening laughter and happiness filled the city.


	3. False Calm

(3) False Calm.

The next days no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. The princesses were thought to be getting the academy ready for the new semester; no communication from them was normal at these times. The King was busy running the country as well as raising his infant daughter Usagi, the pink haired Princess was born six months ago. His four generals; Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, were by his side performing their advisory and protection duties.

"The stage is set my child; you have done well; I could not be more pleased." Lord Rahu gloated. "Return to your posts, and leave me to play with the new additions to the menagerie."

The dark figure chuckled as he returned to the deep darkness, the only thing that followed were the blood curding screams.

The small princess would not stop crying; and King Endymion felt a pain in his heart. His love, the mother of his child was in danger. As the original Prince of Earth, his duty lay with his planet and his newborn child. Going against his advisors advice, he sent Luna and Artemis. They needed to pass on the urgent notice; it was the students who would face this new danger. It would be in their hands the fate of the Earth, and possibly the universe.

To the people out on the streets this early in the morning, the sight of the black and white cat tearing through the streets was not out of the ordinary. If they had taken the time to watch the pair, whether together or separate, they would have noticed the peculiar behavior. They way the stopped at crosswalks, intersections, streets and looked left and right. The way the looked at street signs, building numbers, and mailboxes as if they knew numbers and words.

Selene woke up first she lay her eyes upon Elaine; upon seeing the blonde sleeping, she was reminded why she had fallen in love with her in the fist place. Snuggling her closer she closed her eyes and was about to fall back to sleep when a small weight landed on her full bladder.

"OOF!" Selene muttered.

She looked up into the clear eyes of the black cat; but then she was still uncomfortable.

Luna wasted no time. "You need to report to the palace; both of you!"

With that she leapt out the window she had more students to contact.

Selene muttered in aggravation and shimmied out from under her life partner, and to the bathroom. She'd wake up Elaine in a second but there were more pressing things to deal with right now.

Alex tossed and turned the same dream streaming through his mind. His mother's death; his sister's name on some madman's hit list, and this dream was always the same. The dream where Ai lay in a pool of blood, Alex was too late to save her, to save his last remaining family.

Artemis waited and then leapt landing on Alex's lower abdominals; the cat from the planet Mau made sure he landed solidly.

"WHAT!" Alex shouted as the cat landed on him.

Artemis blinked. "You are needed, you and your sister, are needed at the palace right away." The white cat said.

That was done; the blue eyed cat looked at the man enjoying the feeling of love he got from the teen, it reminded him of the child Luna carried. Artemis shook off the feeling and left there were still others to contact.

It took Luna sometime to deliver the message to Stephanie. The blonde girl refused to stop screaming at sight of the cat.

"AAAAAHHHH CAT!" Stephanie Ark squealed as she fell out of bed.

Luna grabbed her chance to speak as Stephanie inhaled. "You're needed at the palace please come quickly!"

Luna flattened her ear against her head as the blonde resumes her screams; her message had been passed on, so staying was not an option. She left the Ark girl still screaming; glad to be moving on.

Artemis had an easier time delivering the urgent notice to Eilees, Miyakai, and Nyvia. His only trouble came when he tried to give the message to Bane; the young man awoke with a start and tried to shoot an arrow at the white cat.

"Blow you up!" Bane exclaimed as Artemis landed on his midsection.

From under his pillow the nine year old withdrew a bow and arrow; he loaded the arrow, and pulled the bowstring taut. He aimed the weapon at Artemis, his eyes still bleary with sleep.

Artemis leapt down, and yelled at the now armed boy. "No wait! WAKE UP!"

Bane blinked several times then lowered his weapon; he rubbed his eyes and looked at the foot of his bed.

"Whoops sorry about that." Bane said as he yawned.

Artemis leapt on to the bed again. "Not time for that, you're needed at the palace. You must come quickly!"

That was all said and done, and Artemis dashed out of the small house and off to the next stop.

Luna dashed out of the small house where a girl named Artemis lived; she had only a few more stops before she was done. Her last two stops had been as easy as this one, Nakita and Gabriel gave her no troubles despite the rude awakenings. The eerie feelings she felt were getting stronger by the second; this only severed to quicken her already swift pace.

Back in the Palace the King paced restlessly in the throne room, his four generals would collect him as soon as the Senshi arrived. There was a empty void, a blind spot, he was feeling deep in his soul. He was deeply distressed by this sensation; it only added to anxiety. He had sent the infant princess off to the royal manor in the country; it was for her safety, but he doubted anyone would be safe any place.


	4. Questions without Answers

(4) Questions without Answers.

Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite waited for the Senshi to arrive; they grew frustrated at the time passing. They waited in the war room; it was here they could monitor the city incase any trouble should arise. Large monitor screens, showed different parts of the city, and the generals themselves were sensitive to the energies of the earth.

After an hour the students of the Cosmos Academy arrived, the four Generals kept silent as the students were shown in by palace guards. Kunzite left to inform the King of the student's arrivals. Everyone sat around the large table waiting to find out what was so urgent. Zoicite watched everyone who came in, some people dressed up, some put on their academy uniforms, and others just dressed in street clothes.

"I wonder what is going on." Miyakai said to Gabriel.

Gabriel who was sitting off to her right only shrugged.

Nakita yawned. "Maybe there is going to be some extra training exercises."

Artemis grabbed the chair next to Nakita. "You mean like extra credit stuff?"

"Just sounds like extra homework to me." Bane exclaimed.

Eilees tried to take the chair next to Artemis but one look from the other girl made her move down a chair. "Is everyone here yet?"

Miyakai looked around at those who had gathered, the group seemed small, but then again she really did not know so she kept silent. Near one end of the table, Stephanie Ark had her head down she was snoring. Elaine and Selene walked in and took seats across from the sleeping Stephanie.

"So what's going on?" Elaine asked Eilees.

Eilees shrugged. "That's what we're trying to figure out. We have it narrowed down to extra credit training for the upcoming summer."

"I don't think so; the fur balls made it sound like something urgent was going on." Selene replied shaking her head.

The last person to arrive was Alex; Ai skipped in front of him, and she took a seat beside Bane. Alex was waved over by Artemis; he looked for a second over at Ai who was chatting with Bane, he then took the seat Artemis had saved for him. Artemis's face turned a deep crimson color as Alex sat down.

Alex cleared his throat. "Did we miss anything?"

There was no time for further inquiry because the King walked into the room. All their questions were about to have an answer. The Generals kneeled down in respect to the King, and then they rose. The King sat down and his guardians took the seats on either side of him.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly; your prompt response is greatly appreciated." King Endymion said with a hint of impatience.

Anyone who thought about speaking up swiftly changed their minds, as the King continued to talk.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have lost communication with your teachers. We can not find their communicator signals, or life signs any where." The King stated grimly. "I feel something or someone sinister is at work."

Endymion inhaled deeply to control the pain, and hopelessness that was filling his soul.

Kunzite seeing the King's discomfort continued. "We are asking you to go on a search and rescue mission. Find the others, and save them from whom ever this foe is."

"You will be alone in this endeavor." Nephrite said. "Our duty is here with the King, and the city. We will be the last line of defense, just in case."

Jadeite nodded. "We have confidence in all of you, and we know we are asking a lot of you. You all are the only hope this planet has now."

Everyone around the table gasped in surprise; this was a big thing. Sure they fought enemies before, but the old Senshi were always with them, or guiding them in some capacity.

"There are only twelve of us here; where is everyone else?" Nyvia asked.

Zoisite looked down the table. "Most of your classmates are still recovering from the Senshi flu; the others are missing, we presume they too have been kidnapped."

A mummer went around the table; the Senshi flu was a biologically altered virus that had been made by a mad scientist named Dr Hojo. The mutations that it had undergone made it extremely virulent to persons with special powers and abilities. This time the enemy was not some world conquering entity, but elite members of the Tokyo government. Many Senshi and knights has lost their lives to this sickness.

Bane mumbled. "Maybe the missing folks are working with the baddies."

"No body wants to think that way; plus no matter what, innocent until proven guilty." Nephrite said.

This was truly a utopian society where everyone deserved a chance. The same first, second, and third chances Eternal Sailor Moon gave many people on the battlefield. The Generals had to believe in this concept; they were living proof. Despite all the badness tied to their past lives; being under the influence of evil, and made to betray their very hearts. They had been forgiven and accepted back to the duties fate had designed them for.

"This is completely a voluntary mission; if you are scared, or unsure you won't be forced into anything." The King said finding his voice. "This task you all will be going in blindfolded; we don't know who you'll up against, or what is in store."

Stephanie hit the table. "That's crazy!"

There was an agreeing mummer around some of the table at that statement.

"Yea this not knowing anything, but trying to fight anyway. It is a bit um, odd." Artemis said nervously.

Bane mumbled. "How do you know they are really gone? I mean maybe they are off doing girl stuff."

Bane spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him; he really did not much like adults, and he always let that feeling slip.

"What do you mean by that!" Selene snapped at Bane.

The nine year old shrugged. "Who knows? Girls like to shop, get their hair messed with, and hang around each other in packs."

"We're not cows, or buffalo you know." Elaine cut in patting Selene's hand.

Nakita rolled her eyes. "I hope you would have more respect for the Queen and her guardians, then to think something a stupid as that."

Kunzite raised his hand to silence the argument before it could begin. "We would not have called you if it had been as simple as that."

"The only thing we have to go on right now; are feelings that I, Princess Usagi, Luna, and Artemis are receiving." King Endymion said looking paler.

"So we should be on the look out for random attacks from youma?" Miyakai reasoned.

Stephanie looked at Bane and signaled with her hands that Miyakai was being a brown-noser. Bane started to laugh, and Ai shushed them both. Artemis was giggling into her hand, but Miyakai was right. Most big baddies started with random attacks on innocents; they used youma, or other minions to do their dirty work. After several attacks, the Senshi would get partially clued into what the leader wanted.

Stephanie and Bane both groaned. "I hate waiting."

"It won't be that bad." Eilees offered. "I've been through worse."

She had been thrown into darkness for several months after the accident that killed her friend. When she woke from her coma, she learned that a later tragedy killed her parents leaving her all alone.

Nyvia looked across the table at Eilees. "Hey, let's do our duty, and not complain about it."

She looked at Stephanie, Bane, and Artemis as she said the last bit.

"We'll tell you what we know, and after we're done you can decide to stay or not." Jadeite said.

What the King and the Generals had to say only left more questions then answers. There were no clues to go on or anything; it was like the Planetary Senshi had just vanished with out a fight.


	5. The Storm but no Calm

(5)The Storm but no Calm.

They had been in the war room for about an hour as they were counseled by the King. They were shown surveillance from the Academy grounds; all told them nothing at all about who absconded with the Queen and her guardians. Somewhere within the first 30 minutes of the briefing Bane, Ai, and Stephanie had dozed off. Zoicite was about to go awaken them when the ground started to shake. The King cried out in pain as the tremors intensified; it was if the shaking was translated to agony for him. He cried out again as the floor in the war room cracked.

Ai shrieked and ran to her brother; she had become less timid about many things, but there was still a lot that scared her.

"What's going on!" Eilees shouted over the rumbling.

Stephanie flapped her hand. "Feh! It's just an earthquake."

The generals thought other wise, as the King clutched at his head. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite felt a dull ache in their minds as well. This was more then just natural seismic activity; they stood protectively around the King.

"I don't think so." Alex said finally speaking.

He pointed at the monitors that showed people around, and outside the palace walking around normally. The shaking seemed to be isolated to this room only.

Artemis gasped. "Freaky!"

"So what do we do?" Gabriel asked.

The cracks in the floor formed a hole in the corner near the door.

A sinister voice called out form the hole. "Please, don't rise on my account."

The others took the Generals lead and surrounded the King as well. Who ever was coming out of that tear, would have a whole mess of trouble to deal with.

From the fissure a form rose, it was a man, a very pale gentleman. The person had blood red bangs while the rest of his long hair was dark purple. His skin was ghastly pale, and his eyes were golden. He wore an outfit that matched the Kings royal uniform, except the color scheme was different. Where Endymion wore a white outfit with silver and gold piping and adornments, the man wore black attire with blue and purple accents on it.

The man once again spoke. "Please sit, I am not armed, or in the mood to fight."

He motioned to the empty chairs around the war room table.

Stephanie blurted out before anyone could silence her. "Who are you, and what do you want!"

"Please Miss Ark, let the King or us handle the questioning." Jadeite said.

The figure started to laugh. "Forgive me, but no one but I will be handling anything. Please sit down and I will be able to start filling in your little gaps."

He waited, and it was like an old west stand off. The only thing missing was a swirl of dust, and a tumble weed rolling between the two sides.

"Everyone sit down." The King ordered in a soft voice.

Slowly everyone except the Generals took their seats.

The man looked at the Generals, and walked over to the seat at the head of the table opposite the king. One by one the Generals took their seats.

The man clapped his hands. "Thank you! First off my name is Lord Rahu; secondly I have the answers to all your questions, and lastly I have an experiment in mind."

Everyone was shocked in a way; here had come this person, who was currently speaking to them as if nothing was amiss.

"If you could, Lord Rahu, get to the point." King Endymion said.

Rahu leaned forward. "Right! I have something you all want; in order to get them back; you have to find them in time. Ladies and Gentleman, time is an entity you do not have on your sides. Is that abrupt enough for you?"

Lord Rahu then stood; he had made his presentation, and he was almost done.

Kunzite stood up. "Where is your proof?"

"Yes, we can not go into action based solely on your word and special entrance." Nephrite stated as he too rose to his feet.

The pale man reached into his coat and pulled out a pouch; he placed it on the table.

Rahu chuckled darkly his voice purred. "The proof by dear people is in the pudding.

He backed away from the table, and towards the hole he came out of. As he reached the tear, he spun around his cloak and coat tails rustling softly.

He laced his fingers together. "Remember kids, time is ticking away. You will find me and your princesses at the center of this planet. Unfortunately, this door that I have opened will be inaccessible to you. You all are clever individuals, I am sure you will find a way."

With that said and done, Lord Rahu leapt back into the abyss he rose out from. Once more there was a rumble, the ground started to shake, and lava rose and sealed off the hole.

No one reached for the bag right away, there were all too stunned by Lord Rahu. King Endymion was worried; this man was well spoken, smart, and completely in control of the situation. The King motioned to Kunzite and Nephrite; the two generals stepped forward, and carefully took the bag.

"I hate the suspense." Artemis whispered over to the person next to her.

She made a squeaking noise when she realized it was Alex she just spoke to. Once again she turned beet red, and looked down at her lap.

Stephanie cracked her knuckles. "I wish they would hurry up and open it."

The bag was a peach cream color; its' texture was soft and leather like. The draw string holding the opening closed was untied; the pack now open was over turned. The contents tumbled out on to the table. Everyone gasped as the crystal brooches from Mercury's, Uranus's, and Neptune's fuku. The gems were usually vibrant looking, but the three on the table looked dull. The heart shaped jewels seemed to barely contain any spark at all.

"Guess that proves it." Alex said somberly.

Zoicite reached out and took Mercury's crystal heart into his slender hands; no wonder his heart had been aching, and his dreams filled with the feeling that someone was digging away at his soul. The King, Generals, and everyone watched Zoicite. Zoi embraced the gem holding it tightly over his own heart; it was then he felt it. The sensation was very weak, but it was Mercury's life force. Nephrite laid his hand on Zoi's shoulder giving the younger man a reassuring squeeze.

Zoicite nodded and his eyes became slightly moist. "I can feel her; she's alive, but the feeling is very faint."

The situation had intensified tenfold; upon seeing their opponent, the lusterless crystals, and Zoicite's reaction. The mission was on; Stephanie was in because she wanted to make Lord Rahu eat his smugness, Elaine and Selene were in because the felt the agony Zoi was feeling, and they wanted to reunite two lovers. Miyakai, Eilees, and Gabriel were in because they felt it was the right thing to do. Nakita, and Nyvia were willing to fight because they wanted to defend the timeless love that King Endymion had for Queen Serenity. Alexander was coming along because Ai whispered in his ear that they needed to go. Bane and Artemis were the last to cast in their decision, but they too would come along because everyone else said yes.

Everyone stood around the table and piled their hands together; this would be their finest moment. They felt the dire situation, and they knew the Senshi, and the world was counting on them to succeed.


	6. Journey to the Center

(6)Journey to the Center.

The four Generals and two cats worked day and night on the computers trying to find a safe way into the center of the Earth. Digging down even with magical means would lead the Senshi into the lava pockets near the center. The high temperatures, even with a shield, would cook them all. Sailor Solar had fire powers, but that alone would not save her from burning to death. They could not teleport in since they did not know where they were going; a blind jump was just too dangerous.

Everyone was their wits end, either over the impossibility of getting to the center of the earth, or by the waiting for the solution. No idea on how to start this journey was good enough, and no machinery was available for people to make such a journey. There were several unmanned probes, and remote operated vehicles that could bore to the center of the earth.

"I am sick of this, can't we just blow our way into the core!" Bane exclaimed.

Stephanie grumbled. "What's with you and explosives, so far you've suggested everything EXCEPT blowing up the earth itself!"

"Shut your cakehole blondie; I haven't heard any groundbreaking ideas from you either." Bane retorted.

Miyakai sighed. "Just be quiet both of you."

They all had been awake for three days straight; trying to figure out a solution. Food and drinks had been brought in, but nothing could chase away the exhaustion that was souring everybody's mood.

"Please everyone could we all just stop; take a minute." Alex said rubbing one hand over his hair.

Ai sat in his lap she had been asleep for only a few minutes, but it was a dead sleep.

Artemis yawned and said, "Alex is right, getting all snappy at each other won't help anyone."

Gabriel looked at Nakita and smiled at her, they knew Artemis had a crush on Alex; it wasn't really hard to see it. She had pretty much offered up no opinions or ideas, but agreed with everything he had said when he was close by. Whenever he was in another part of the room she was much less flushed and nervous.

"GAH! Why don't you just kiss him, or tell him you like him; stop being so agreeable with him and come up with your own ideas!" Stephanie snapped.

Artemis's whole face turned red and her eyes got as large as saucers. Selene walked up to Stephanie and slapped her in the back of her head.

Eilees popped Stephanie in the head again, "Will you just shut up!"

Everyone started talking and yelling all at once, but before it could get too heated King Endymion burst in. He was pale and covered in sweat; he wore a long velvet house coat. His eyes were wild and partially out of focus; there was pain gleaming in his pupils. Everyone stopped their arguing as the King went over to the computer and pushed his way to the keys.

"Your majesty!" Kunzite said in shock.

The priest Helios rushed in and grabbed on to Endymion. "Endymion-sama you must rest!"

The silver haired priest had been called in to care for the ailing King; both men were connected to the heartbeat of the Earth. The Priest had been called in to attempt to use his spiritual gifts to trace the source of the King's pain.

Endymion shook everyone off of him and proceeded to call up the satellite images of the Earth. He typed in coordinates and soon the images changed to the snowy landscape of the Arctic. Typing in more digits he focused in on a deep canyon in the ice; it was a deep dark chasm.

"There, I saw it. You must start there." He rasped before collapsing.

Everyone gasped as the Prince fell on to Helios and Zoicite. Attendants were called in and the ill King was escorted back to his bed chamber. Jadeite ran a search to find out what the location of this area is.

Nephrite pointed at the monitor, "I know were that is, it leads down to the palace of the Dark Kingdom."

The Dark Kingdom ruled and empowered by a Chaos entity had been purified long ago; only the castle remained.

"I can't get any sensor reading deeper into the palace; if there is a way into the center of the Earth we won't know about it until you all get there." Jadeite said abruptly.

"Whoa wait! How do we know that there is in fact a way to this Lord Rahu there?" Elaine stated with a shaky voice.

Stephanie nodded. "Yea, the King seemed pretty out of it."

"I think we should go, it's the only lead we have." Gabriel said.

Alex nodded. "I agree, we're wasting time, the King is more connected to the Earth then any of us ever will be."

"Whatever your decision may be time is of the essence; I trust the King." Kunzite said.

Selene shrugged. "It's an incredible long shot, but I think we should go for it."

They discussed the pros and cons of the undertaking and soon came to a unanimous decision; they all would go.

The Generals and the cats hurried to get equipment for the Senshi. They came back with headset communicators; and sensors. The Senshi had used these before when they trained at the academy.

"Before you leave you all must rest and prepare yourselves for what ever may happen on this quest." Kunzite said in a stern voice.

Bane folded his arms and mumbled. "Saviors of the world and we still get treated like kids."

Zoicite shook his head, "You'll sleep here tonight for your own safety; attendants will be sent to your homes to get clothes and toiletries.

Maids were relayed these orders and went to ready several rooms for the guests.

"Wait, we appreciate the hospitality but this is all happening too quickly." Eilees stammered.

"This must be kept a secret; no one can yet know what the situation is. We don't mean to impose on you all, but this is serious situation." Nephrite stated. "We can not stress enough the need for secrecy and seriousness."

Stephanie waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, Yeah we know, but all I want to do now is eat, and sleep. We've got a lot of butts that need a good Senshi kicking."

She ended her statement by pounding her fist into her open palm.

The Generals lead the group to the dining hall where they were served a humongous meal. Some ate others just pushed the food around on their plate too anxious to eat. After dinner, they were lead to a long hall and shown into different rooms for the evening. There would be a meeting of war in the morning, and then everyone would depart for the Arctic where they would start their journey to the bowels of the planet.

Some of the Senshi slept others tossed and turned worried; they knew they could very well die in this undertaking. Nothing was certain, not even victory.


	7. Getting there

(7) Getting there is half the battle.

The early morning came swiftly, and once again everyone was seated in the war room.

Zoicite looked at each one of them as they walked in. "I trust everyone slept well."

"If they are like us, I doubt it." Jadeite spoke up trying to soften Zoi's sarcasm.

Kunzite came in and the briefing began. They were shown images of the snowy landscape and photos of the canyon. These images would help them for when they teleported to the Arctic. Now would be the crucial time to put all their training and practicing into action. The briefing was short; and their supplies were handed out. Heavy coats, personal warmers, food, flashlights, and other assorted gear were laid out before them.

Kunzite finished. "Be cautious, and protect each other. Recall the lessons you were taught at the academy. I can not lie and say that everything will be alright because there is a good chance many of you won't return. Work as a team and your odds of survival increase."

"Teamwork right we got it." Artemis blurted out the nervousness evident in her voice.

Stephanie cracked her knuckles. "Blah, blah, blah, work together yeah yeah."

"I'm ready to go blow this guy up." Bane said.

Alexander nodded. "Out of the flames and into the fire; I think we should get started."

"Yes as you all said, time is not on our side." Miyakai said.

Kunzite nodded. "Henshin and assemble to teleport."

"RIGHT!" Everyone said and stood up.

Elaine called out holding her transformation stick in the air. "Solar gold power, make up!"

"Lunar silver power, make up!" Selene shouted holding her transformation stick in the air.

Nakita crouched down and shouted. "Diadem make up!"

"Elemental evolution!" Artemis called out.

Ai took a deep breath and said. "Power of Love!"

"Autumn power!" Nyvia called out and touched her locket.

Gabriel, Stephanie, Eilees, Alexander, Miyakai, and Bane did not say anything to initiate their transformations. It was as if their ability was a simple will of their minds; they began to henshin along with the others. Lights of all different colors filled the war room as energy was released. The process from start to finish only took seconds, but it was a spectacular sight to see. When the lights died down, everyone stood in their fukus for almost everyone the henshin was a huge wardrobe change.

Elaine Sorano as Sailor Solar wore a yellow and golden fuku, Selene Naomi as Sailor Lunar was attired in a dark blue and purple fuku, Nakita as Sailor Diadem wore a yellow and orange fuku, and Artemis Luna as Sailor Elemental wore a pink and white fuku. Ai Lee as Sailor Love was donned in her fuku which was pink and candy apple red, Nyvia Glass as Sailor Autumn was attired in a red, light brown, orange, and gold fuku. Gabriel as the Vulcan Knight wore black and red armor; Stephanie Ark as Sailor Kanto wore a yellow and white fuku, Eilees Yamaha as Sailor Charon was donned in a white and pastel rainbow colored fuku, Alex Lee as the Valentino Paladin wore a red and black dress uniform, and Miyakai Darkmoon as Sailor Eternity wore a white, silver, black, and purple fuku. Only Bane's attire did not change much at all.

Everyone grabbed the gear bundles, got into a circle, and held hands.

Jadeite nodded. "Good luck everyone."

"Be safe and be careful." Zoicite said.

Nephrite waved. "Trust your hearts, and each other."

"We'll be watching you for as far as we can." Kunzite ended.

Everyone nodded and closed their eyes; they concentrated on the images they saw. One by one they each started to glow, as their energy grew.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" They all shouted at once.

The glow amplified by the words then focused and the circle of fighters vanished from the war room.

"May the gods and goddesses smile down on them all." Kunzite said in a quiet voice.

Nephrite nodded. "May the constellations guide them and keep them safe."

"They'll be fine; they were trained by the best." Zoicite reassured.

Jadeite nodded. "I hope your right."


	8. Arctic Chill

(8) Arctic chill.

In a blink the Senshi were circumventing time and space; their trip took only minutes. The wind blew fiercely in the Arctic, as the circle of Senshi appeared on the snowy plains.

"ARRRRGH cold!" Sailor Elemental squealed.

Everyone released each other hands, and held themselves against the bitter cold. They dug into the survival packs and put on coats and snow suits. They knew which ones were for whom because they had their names and specific colors on them.

Sailor Kanto grumbled as she put on a parka. "Short skirts for warriors what a crock!"

"It just makes us the stronger ones; it's like rugby verses American style football. The footballers think they are tough, but they are wearing pads." Diadem said simply as she flipped the hood over her head.

Once everyone was bundled they started off, Gabriel held the GPS locator and used it to point them in the right direction. Descending down into the chasm the group lashed themselves to one another as they walked along the narrow icy trail.

"Why don't we just jump!" Bane asked as he slipped for the fourth time.

Sailor Eternity looked back at him. "Because we don't know what is down there."

"I'm with the kid; lets jump this is taking too long." Sailor Kanto growled.

Artemis sighed. "You jump, go ahead break your legs when you hit the bottom."

"Can we just quiet down and walk; we don't want to trigger an avalanche, and also we don't want to get on each others nerves too much." Valentino Paladin said.

Sailor Eternity nodded. "Good idea lets keep the noise down at a dull roar."

"Yes Mom, OK Dad!" Bane, Love, and Kanto said in unison.

Sailor Eternity rolled her eyes, and Valentino Paladin shook his head. From then on everyone was pretty much silent except for occasional sneeze, cough, or snicker. Vulcan Knight led everyone down the ice path; it got steep in some places where there was a curve around a bend. Valentino Paladin took up the rear acting was sort of the anchor when ever anyone slipped or fell a bit. They shuffled closer to a left bend when Bane and Kanto started to have a slight shoving match. They two had been whispering slightly; and their argument had escalated. A single sharp shove sent Bane into Love, who fell and proceeded to knock Diadem's feet out from under her. This caused a domino effect that sent the crew falling and sliding down the twisty icy slope.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sailor Elemental shrieked.

Vulcan Knight dug his heels in trying to stop or at least steer. "Whoaaa!"

"ONIISAN!" Sailor Love screamed.

Sailor Solar clung onto Sailor Lunar. "Someone stop this crazy ride!"

"Get closer everyone! We'll have to steer like a bobsled team!" Sailor Lunar yelled.

Sailor Kanto and Bane raised their arms. "WHOO-HOO! FASTER! FASTER!"

"Will you two STOP it, sheesh! Now help keep us from crashing to the walls!" Sailor Diadem growled.

The group got close together, and leaned whenever a tight turn came up. Their training had made their reflexes more acute, and soon they reached the bottom of the canyon.

"How do we stop!" Sailor Autumn yelled.

Vulcan Knight and Valentino Paladin shouted. "Dig in!"

The group dug their heels in trying to slow their speed since a wall was quickly rising up in front of them. They turned sideways and whipped around; this loosened their tight formation, so that some of them fell on their sides.

"GAH!" Sailor Charon exclaimed.

Still lashed together, they all hit a slight incline that acted like a jump. The combined speed and bump sent them into the air. Once in the air the knights in their heavier gear quickly pulled everyone down into a patch of softer ice. They landed in the slushy mound with sequential plopping noises. Sailors Autumn, Kanto, Lunar, and Elemental landed head first in the snow with their legs in the air. Valentino Paladin shielding Sailor Love, and Vulcan Knight hit the hard ice on their sides and slid into the mount up to their chests. Planted feet first into the slush like flowers were Sailor Solar, Diadem, Eternity, Bane and Charon. They sank into the snow up to their chests, except for Bane who sunk in up to his neck. No one moved for a few minutes, and everyone's eyes had swirls in them.

It took them about an hour to dig each other out. Sailor Solar and Vulcan Knight tried to help by melting the ice with their power. The subzero cold caused the snow to freeze fast creating hard ice.

Solar shook her head. "Sorry, I thought it would help."

"N…n…n…no p…p…problem." Valentino Paladin struggled to say.

The group chipped away at the smooth ice incasing him, Bane, and Elemental.

Bane's teeth chattered. "G…g…get m…m…me o…o…out of th…th…this i…i…ice!"

Once everyone was free and semi warm they all moved on. They trekked through the ice canyon soon coming upon the remains of an ancient palace.


	9. Hell awaits the Travelers

(9) Hell awaits the Travelers.

The palace of the Dark Kingdom was a formidable dark structure built into the side of a dormant volcano. Ice had grown thickly over the tall columns and stone walls. No doubt back when the cold reaches of the earth were tropical paradise, the palace must have been a truly grand place. It was suspected that this palace was home once to Lady Beryl back in the days of the golden kingdom. Beryl was a refined youth who was in love with Prince Endymion; when he fell in love with Princess Usagi, Beryl froze her heart and sold her soul. It was like the palace and surrounding lands mirrored this terrible history, it was a sad past.

Sailor Ai shivered. "Oniisan, I don't like this place."

"There is a lot of sadness and evil still recorded on this place." Sailor Eternity signed.

Vulcan Knight nodded. "Whoever said the walls doesn't have ears; has never lived around a tragic kingdom."

"Yes we get it! This place is depressing; can we just find a way in now!" Sailor Kanto grumbled.

Bane nodded. "Yea, it's freezing out here!"

Sailor Diadem tapped Bane's hood. "What makes you think it'll be warmer in the abandoned palace?"

Despite the burial in ice that the castle had received over a huge span of time, there was a double door sized opening through the frost.

"Looks like we're expected." Valentino Paladin said.

Charon stepped forward. "Yea and the welcome mat has been laid out."

As a group, everyone ascended the icy stairs and entered the palace ruins. The inside was very dark, as if light was not allowed to venture within. Vulcan Knight, Sailor Eternity, and Sailor Lunar turned on their flashlights; the thick beams sliced through the inky blackness.

Sailor Solar spoke up. "Guess we should split up and look around."

"We won't have to look too far." Sailor Eternity piped up. "Look there."

The tall Senshi shined her light across the grand entry way; the shaft of light fell on a large circular hole in the wall. It resembled the hole Lord Rahu used to enter into the war room. Eternity, Charon, and Lunar moved closer to the opening, the ground slanted downward, but not too sharply.

"Off we go into the great unknown, I guess." Valentino Paladin said.

After a deep breath and a few calming thoughts, the group started down the pathway. The tunnel was dreadfully dark, and as they descended deeper and deeper the frigid cold soon started to dissipate. Several hours into their journey they stopped to eat; the lunch boxes contained several food choices. When the meal was over they continued on deeper into the pathway, eventually thick outer wear was shed as the warmth in the tunnel climbed.

"Hope this rabbit hole holds; drat it's like an oven in here!" Bane exclaimed as the temperatures climbed into the high nineties.

The hotter the cavern got the more supplies they left behind; soon they only carried their flashlights. Sweat oozed and in some cases poured off their skin, but no where in their supplies where personal coolers.

"Are we there yet?" Sailor Elemental huffed.

Vulcan Knight shrugged. "I don't know; the GPS stopped working about 500 feet ago."

"There is probably interference from the magnetic minerals down here, and we're too deep in the ground for satellite tracking." Paladin supplied.

Diadem huffed. "Thank you mister happy, so I guess it means we're on our own."

"Hey guys, I think were close." Sailor Charon pointed to a torch hanging on the wall.

Sailor Ai whimpered. "I'm hot, I don't like this place."

Ai had been silent since lunch; she had fallen asleep once the temperatures started to rise. Now the intense heat and the chatter had woken her up, she shifted in Valentino Paladin's arms.

Sailor Autumn suddenly raised her finger to her lips; before anyone could react she pointed forward. Blocking their way and further was a smooth black surface not unlike a wall.

Sailor Elemental looked at it. "Whoa! What's that?"

"Who in the world would build a wall all the way down here!" Sailor Kanto huffed.

Bane grumbled. "Probably the GUY who challenged us, now let's stop jaw jacking and let's blow the bad guy up!"

"Calm down mighty mouse." Sailor Diadem said. "First this obstruction, then we deal with the enemy."

Bane took out his bow. "Mighty who?"

He started to reach for an arrow, no wall was going to stand in his way of making things go boom.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Solar asked.

Bane smirked. "Time to make that barrier go bye-bye and I got the wrecking ball, right here."

Sailor Lunar shook her head. "Good idea, while you're at it why not just cause a cave in and kill us all! Oh wait, that's what you'll probably do with your sick obsession with explosions!"

"Calm down gorgeous, we need to think right now." Solar said leaning her head on Lunar's shoulder.

Vulcan nodded. "Right we need to think of a way to get beyond this barricade."

"You know what, depending on how deep we are, I don't think this is a wall at all." Sailor Eternity suddenly said.

Valentino Paladin nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"What do you guys mean?" Sailor Autumn asked.

Valentino stood down to let Eternity speak, but she decided to let him be the teacher.

He cleared his throat. "Well latest report from the sciences is that in the center of the Earth is a metallic sphere. If I remember correctly, it has something to do with the magnetic flow and the planet's rotation."

"It's a big metal marble, so what!" Kanto replied.

Elemental spoke up. "I think it means that we can't blow it up."

"Oooooh it's like all mushy." Ai giggled. "Hand goes in, hand comes out, and hand goes in."

Everyone turned to look at her; the blonde had her hand on the dark object. Instead of her palm resting on the structure, it had disappeared into it. Despite Ai's silly laugh, Paladin grabbed her and pulled her away from the wall.

"Whaaat? It doesn't hurt; it's funny." Ai said.

Sailor Eternity placed her palm next to the dark surface, and then pushed her hand into the inkiness. She brought it back out; and looked at her skin.

Sailor Lunar came up behind her. "So what's the verdict?"

"She's right, it doesn't hurt. We'll have to pass through it to get to our destination." Eternity answered.

Bane moved forward. "Well then let's move it like a U-Haul!"

"Right I'm with shorty! Let's make like a bread truck and haul buns!" Kanto seconded.

Vulcan Knight maneuvered in front of them. "We'll go as a group since we don't know what's on the other side."

"So we should be prepared for anything right?" Solar said with a worried voice.

Lunar nodded and held out her hand to Solar. "Right."

Solar took her girlfriend's hand into hers as they stepped closer to the obstacle. The cavern was wide enough so that no one stepped through the gateway alone. There were no ripples as the Senshi team passed through the doorway.


	10. Those who Watch

(10) Those who watch.

The sound of moist latex sounded out in the dimness; Lord Rahu peeled off his gloved since had just finished up. As the soldier team came to his barrier, a smile played on his lips. He knew they would come, they had to, and they really had no other alternative. The stage had been set, the prey had been led here, and now all the pieces were falling into place.

"Seems like our guests have arrived, ladies please be so kind to meet our guests." Lord Rahu commanded

The shadows behind him stirred and then came to rest as his companions left to carry out his wishes. He had been monitoring their movements ever since they passed into the cavern he carved out to the surface. It was not hard their minds, bodies, and souls were like a loud speaker of sensations, plus some of them had all the subtly of a train wreck. This was a most important experiment for both his side and theirs. Whoever would survive in the end would decide the fate of the universe. To him, win or lose, the data from this would be invaluable.

"Step into my parlor, ladies and gentlemen." Rahu chuckled.

He really did not see them as people, more like subjects, spare parts, and guinea pigs. The cold energy of the room seemed to embrace him as he moved to watch the plan unfold.


End file.
